A Day in the Life of Jenny Brooks
by missdancergirl
Summary: A fictional story about a girl named Jenny Brooks who is just entering high school. This story has nothing to do with the Movie A Cinderella Story but fits into this category. Jenny Brooks is a regular girl, will she have a cinderella story? Review!
1. Chapter 1 Can't Wait

**Chapter 1**

I'm Jennifer Brooks but my friends call me Jenny. I'm 14 years old and a freshman at Molorne High School. I'm an only child so I get what I want, right? **WRONG! **My parents believe in this stupid child pyshcology book that says you should read your 14 year old daughter a bedtime story and feed her baby food. Well, maybe i am exaggerating a **little... **Okay a **lot. **But they read this book like they're **addicted **to it! Well Mom is getting **better **at it but Dad is clueless to his **insane **parenting style. My mom works **part time **as a nurse at the childrens hospital while my dad is a big computer designer **always **trying to upgrade his designs. Anyway, my family has kind of a **laid back **style we eat dinner when we feel like it that day, we clean the house when it cant be lived in anymore, and we dont have any chores. Perfect? **Far from it! **My parents came up with this whole set of **rules **from that book when I was **10! **Okay its only ten rules but they're pretty **extreme.**

Rules

1. No pets (I always wanted a pony as a kid)

2. No Friends Over Past 7:30 (uh… no sleepovers)

3. Wash your hands every 10 minutes (Duh! But every 10 minutes…??)

4. All As or no partys (if I make a B in Geometry then No Fun !!)

5. No phone past dinnertime (grrr.. come on we eat dunner at 6:00 usually)

6. Bedtime – 8:00 Sun – Thurs. 9:00 Fridays and Saturdays (Bedtime!?!)

7. No Truth or Dare (this alwys looked like fun to me but no..)

8. No Drugs (like I was planning on that.. gheez )

9. No junk food except for special occasions (this rule I break! Its so stupid!)

10. No extra – curricular activities (what normal kid has this rule!?!)

My parents are pretty **bogus. **They weren't always this way they used to be **kind **average parents until both parents started working and they needed a **"easier parenting style". **I used to think maybe it would turn out a good thing but i was **wrong. **Thus, the Psychological Way of Parenting Book (or as i call i the Idiot Written Dufis Parent Rule Book )- was found. What a **joy! **But thats just one part of my life. What about school, friends, teachers, boys and popular kids?? How do i deal with all that and **wacko **parents? Why am i not **insane **from all this? That is a good question! Lucky for me things started changing for the **better **2nd semester of my Freshman year. Well it all started in September I was just **starting **high school...


	2. Chapter 2 Daydreaming Again

**Chapter 2**

"Its finally here," I thought to myself, "I'm going to be in highschool." I started to call Amy, my **bestest **friend in the whole world, when I noticed that my clock read **7:30 PM. **"Oh yeah according to IWDPRB **No **calls past dinnertime what do they know anyway," I thought to myself. Well at least I **could **day dream about Chris Matthews. Chris Matthews is a totally **cute **guy with a **great **personality who I just have happened to have a **crush **on since the end of 7th grade. My daydream was interrupted by Dad calling me. Total **Bummer! **"Honey, school starts tomorrow aren't you in bed yet?" asked my dad. "But Dad the rule of the bedtime is 8:00!," I answered. Dad replied, "You know that the Psychological Way of Parenting Book says go to sleep at least half an hour early before school starts again." "How many times do I have to tell you that book is written for losers? Grrr...," I yelled. Dad yelled, "Dont get that tone with me!" "Don't get that tone with me," I **mocked **to myself. My dad was a total **Loser! **I wished I had Amy's parents or Megan's (one of my other **good **friends.) they are **not **wacko. Well I decided to take Dads advice anyway, and go to sleep. What else was I suppose to do write a **novel **about my **insane **life? I **don't **think so! I got into my bed and tossed and turned i finnally gave up on sleeping. Normal kids aren't usually excited about school but who was i kidding im not normal! You see without school i don't have a life but when school starts i will have a life (hopefully). Again I started day dreaming abut Chris Matthews, We were walking down the moonlit beach (oh so **Romantic**!) and Chris turns to me and says "Are you asleep yet?" Actually, my mom said that. "No," I replied, "I can't sleep, too **excited**!" "Ok honey, try to get some sleep, **big **day tomorrow," she said. I honestly wanted to get some sleep but I couldn't I must've looked at the clock a **billion** times, "8:00, 8:15, 9:00, 9:30…" I finally fell asleep about 10:00. It seemed as though I had just drifted off when I hear "Jenny, get up you don't want do be late do you?" I almost muttered one minute when I realized this was it, I **was** starting high school! I got up and took nearly **2** hours to get perfect. Okay, not perfect but I could pass as ready. The clock read 6:45; I would have to leave now to be a little early. I practically screamed to get Mom to get downstairs fast enough. Then Mom said something about me being **Impatient **but I wasn't paying attention; I was way **Too Hyper. **I ran to the car and was bouncing up and down the whole ride to school. Okay, hot the whole time but the **point** is I was hyper! I controlled myself by walking up to the front doors and realized This Was** It**, High school here **I** come!!

**A/N: The beginning of the story starts out slow and the chapters are short but then it gets good.. Im actually thinking of actually publishing this story if its good enough. RATE AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 First Day

CHAPTER 3: FIRST DAY!

Now that I had arrived I had to control myself! I did not want to be labeled **freak** on the first day! I checked my mental to do list; I had arrived at school, now to go get a schedule and a locker. I got into the line with last names A – G and looked across the cafeteria. There he was, my **prince**, just standing there being **gorgeous**. I decided to get a hold of myself and stop staring. Who knew high school would need so much self control? Anyway, I was next in line; this was it my whole Freshman Experience depended on this schedule! This schedule just had to give me classes with Amy, Megan and Chris, it just had to. I got my schedule and my locker number and combination. Now, to find Amy so we could compare schedules. Wow, there were so many people crowded around; I just couldn't seem to see Amy so I started pushing people so I could get through and with all that pushing, I pushed Chris Matthews. Oh no, what had I done! He had dropped his schedule and was trying to pick it up but people kept stepping on it. I knew what to do. This was my chance to help Chris; I had to pause the quest for Amy and help Chris! I went over to Chris and told him sorry for bumping into him, and I picked up his schedule. Luckily, the millions of people were starting to clear out. "Thank you," Chris said. "Oh, anytime… well better go… see ya… uhhh... well wait can I see your schedule?" I asked. "Sure," he said. "He said sure! Omg!!" I thought to myself. He handed over his schedule; I couldn't wait to compare!

Chris:

1

English 1

Balboza

2

Geometry Pre-AP

Anderson

3

Spanish 1

Jenson

4

Speech/Health

Murry

5

Geography Pre-AP

Jobe

6

Biology Pre-AP

Arson

7

Athletics Freshman

Coaches

JENNY:

1

English 1 Pre-AP

Coonts

2

Theater 1

Seer

3

Speech/Health

Malone

4

Spanish 2

Rivera

5

Geography Pre - AP

Jobe

6

Biology Pre -AP

Arson

7

Geometry Pre - AP

Gibbs

I looked at the schedule and was so shocked I blinked and looked again. Chris and I had **two** classes together! "Hey, we have World Geography and Biology together," I said. "Cool," he said smiling, "see ya Jenny!" I was so **excited** about Chris's and my schedule; I almost forgot why I had pushed him in the first place. I needed to compare schedules with Amy. I spotted Amy walking across the cafeteria. I managed to get over there without pushing anyone. "Amy! Amy!" I called. "Jenny!" she yelled back. We grabbed each other, all smiles, and pulled in for one of our "**best friend** hugs". After we finally finished hugging, I asked Amy to see her schedule. She handed the schedule to me and I looked it over, we had **3** classes together! We had 1st period English, 2nd period theater, and 7th period Geometry. "Have you seen Chris yet?" asked Amy. "Yeah!" I replied, "We have **two whole** classes together!" "Omg! Which classes?" Amy asked. "Geography and Biology," I practically yelled. "Awesome. Too Bad I don't have those classed with you guys," she said. I wished Amy would be there to help me with Chris but at least I had classes with him. I imagined Chris and me at my house studying together, he was asking me what a chordate was and I was looking **deep** into his eyes. The **perfect **moment for a** kiss**! Suddenly, I was snatched back to reality by Amy saying, "Maybe you and Chris will get together this year that would be so cuuu –" Her jaw suddenly dropped and she was staring at something across the cafeteria. I followed her gaze and there was Chris Matthews and some **other** girl holding hands and looking deep into each others eyes. A pain of **jealousy **hit me so** hard **like someone had just punched me in the stomach. I had so much** rage, **I just wanted to** kill **her right then. I was so** mad**, I could almost** taste **it. I had to turn around before my** anger/jealousy **made me do something** crazy.** "Are you okay?" Amy asked me. "Yeah," I answered, bottling up all the emotions inside of me. I didn't want Amy to know how much I hurt on the inside. On second thought, I decided it might be a good thing to do. I almost told her the truth, but suddenly the bell rang.

Because of the getting schedules and lockers, and a brief meeting to go over school expectations, we only had to go to 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th. I don't really know what happened in those classes because I was too **busy thinking** of that girl and Chris. I didn't even notice in 5th and 6th that he was there. People probably thought I was ignoring them or something because they would be talking to me, and I wouldn't hear a word they said. I just couldn't get that image out of my head, they were definitely a couple! My **Prince** was **Taken**!?! "I wish that were me," and "That could be me someday", were just two of the thoughts that I must've had a billion times. Before I knew it, the bell that ended school rang and I was free to go. "Free to go be **single forever**," I thought, "What a great first day, **gheez**!"

**A/N: sorry about the whole schedules being hard to read, they were in tables on microsoft word but this site didnt support that. Chapter 4 will come eventually.. bear with me people.**


	4. Quick Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTES

Chapter 4 will come eventually. I hope you liked chapter 3 and enjoy the story.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!

I really would love to actually be able to publish this story or others in my future.

- MissDancerGirl


End file.
